


Contact

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis learns Prompto has secret glasses.





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Inspired by cosplaythief’s “glasses wearing Prompto (for some reason) and Noctis finding out” stray plot bunny in [a comment on Boys and Imbroglios](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/181596222).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The key slides smoothly home, clicking right into place, and Noctis gets a weird spark of satisfaction as he pushes the door wide open. It probably isn’t a big thing to _normal_ people—being given a key to a friend’s house—but to him, it’s _huge_. It means that Prompto _trusts_ him. As far as Noctis is concerned, their friendship’s just reached a whole new level.

He shuts the door behind him and meanders in, expecting Prompto around every corner—he texted two minutes ago to say he’d be right in. But the noise he follows takes him all the way back to the bedroom, where Prompto’s still seated on the floor, devoid of either shoes or jacket. He’s got his bag against the leg of his desk, and he’s fishing through it, only glancing up when Noctis is right on the threshold. Noctis blinks.

Prompto’s wearing glasses.

Not the sleek, silver kind that Ignis does, but big, chunky black things that look totally conspicuous. A flush spreads across Prompto’s freckled cheeks at Noctis’ stare, and he explains, “Sorry; I lost my contacts. I just have to find them quick, then we can go.” He returns his attention to his bag, and Noctis returns his to Prompto’s cute face.

Prompto was always cute. But for some reason in glasses he’s _really cute_. Maybe it’s just the novelty of it: a new side of Prompto that Noctis has never seen before. He had no idea Prompto wore contacts. He feels like their friendship is leveling up all the time. Which might not actually be that great. Because the closer they get, the more Noctis is starting to wish it wasn’t just _friendship_ , because Prompto seems to get more attractive every day.

When he opens his mouth, he means to offer to help look, but instead what comes out is: “No, leave them on.” Prompto looks up at him again, wide-eyed with surprise, and Noctis blurts an added: “You look good in them.”

Prompto’s blush deepens tenfold. He asks, sounding skeptical, “Really?” 

“Really.” 

Prompto sheepishly shrugs and lamely jokes, “Not as cool as Ignis, though, right?”

Noctis deadpans, “Prom, _no one_ is as cool as Ignis.”

Prompto laughs, and it’s just as pleasant and endearing as it always is. It makes Noctis’ stomach flutter and a grin tug at his lips. In a lot of ways, Prompto’s pure gold.

The praise seems to do its job. Prompto pushes off the floor, shouldering his bag. “Aight, let’s go then. But no trying to nudge them off my face and taking advantage when we get to the arcade, okay?”

Noctis solemnly promises, “Whatever you say, Junior Specs.”

Prompto groans, “Never mind, let me find my contacts...”

But Noctis grabs his hand and drags him out for fun.


End file.
